musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Young Buck
David Darnell Brown (* 15. März 1981, Nashville, Tennessee) besser bekannt als Young Buck, ist ein US-amerikanischer Gangsta-Rapper. Sein Künstlername ist ein US-amerikanischer Slang-Ausdruck für einen jungen schwarzen Mann. Biografie Young Buck wuchs in Nashville auf und begann schon mit 12 Jahren zu rappen. Mit 16 Jahren bekam er die Chance, für den Präsidenten des Labels Cash Money zu rappen. Er überzeugte sofort und zog nach New Orleans. Nach dem er vier Jahre vergebens auf sein Geld wartete, beschloss er nach Hause zurückzukehren . Kaum nach Hause zurückgekehrt wurde Brown in seiner Wohnung zweimal angeschossen. Auf einer seinen darauffolgenden Touren in New York traf er 50 Cent und seine Crew. Weil sie sich sofort gut verstanden und weil sich Young Buck als guter Kollege von 50 Cent erwies, der bekanntlich auch angeschossen wurde, wurde er ein Mitglied der G Unit. Sein erstes Soloalbum trägt den Namen Da Underground Volume, danach folgte Straight Outta Ca$hville in Anlehnung an N.W.A's Straight Outta Compton. Straight Outta Ca$hville enthält Produktionen von Lil Jon und Needlz. Außerdem enthält das Debüt Gastauftritte der G Unit-Mitglieder 50 Cent, Lloyd Banks, Tony Yayo und von dem damaligen G Unit-Mitglied The Game. Auch südliche Hip-Hop Größen, z. B.Lil’ Flip, David Banner, Ludacris und Stat Quo sind auf dem weltweit über zwei Millionen Mal verkauften Album zu hören. Einen großen Skandal verursachte Young Buck, als er am 17. November 2004 bei den Vibe Awards den 26 jährigen Jimmy James Johnson niederstach, der auf Dr. Dre mehrmals einschlug . Mittlerweile hat Young Buck sich jedoch dem Gericht gestellt und wurde auf Bewährung verurteilt. Er spielte eine kleine Filmrolle im Film Loyalty and Respect und beteiligte sich am Soundtrack. Young Bucks drittes Album "Buck The World" erschien am 27. März 2007 in den USA und am 23. März 2007 in deutschen Läden. Es wurde vorab die Street Single Do it Myself und die auf dem Album enthaltenden Singles I Know You Want Me (feat. Jazze Pha) und "Get Buck" veröffentlicht. Im Jahr 2006 gründete er eines der zwei Sublabel von G-Unit Records mit dem Namen Cashville Records. Im Sommer 2007 wurde offiziell bekannt, dass er seine eigene "Clothing Line", namens "David Brown", auf die Beine gestellt hat, welche inzwischen allerdings insolvent ist und nicht mehr existiert.http://woooha.com/2009/03/young-bucks-david-brown-clothing-goes-out-of-biznass/ Im April 2008 gab 50 Cent bekannt, dass Young Buck kein Teil der G Unit mehr sei, jedoch weiterhin bei G Unit Records unter Vertrag stehe. Nachdem es schien, dass sich der Beef mit G Unit langsam wieder legte, erklärte Young Buck, dass er G Unit Records noch ein Album schuldet, welches 2009 unter dem Namen The Rehab veröffentlicht werden sollte. Hip Hop-Streit (Beefs) Young Buck beleidigte im Song Black Gloves Ja Rule. 2005 wurde The Game aus der G Unit rausgeworfen, da er mit Künstlern kollaborieren wollte, die mit der G Unit nicht gut standen. The Game disste in „300 Bars and runnin'“ G Unit und Young Buck. Dieser brachte daraufhin „Holla my Name“ heraus, worin er The Game wegen seines Schmetterlings-Tattoos auf seiner rechten Wange verspottet. The Game disste im Track „'Spider Joke' 240 Bars Diss“ seinen Ex-Kollegen Spider Loc. Spider Loc schlägt mit Young Buck im Lied „Real Bitch Boy“ zurück. Darin sind Aufnahmen von The Game von seiner "The Documentary DVD" zu hören, in denen er sagte „''G Unit ist wie die moderne Version der N.W.A, Young Buck ist ein unglaublicher Rapper.“ Am Ende sagt The Game, dass die Mitglieder von G Unit Legenden seien. Young Buck äußerte sich auch negativ über Lil Wayne und gab Stellung gegenüber den Fotos, auf welchen Birdman und Lil Wayne sich geküsst haben. Lil Wayne erklärte in einem Interview: „''Ich scheiße auf das, was er denkt oder sagt. Ich bin reich! Ich bin ein gutes Gesprächsthema. Er sollte sein Album damit promoten.“ Young Buck bestätigte ebenfalls, dass er kein G Unit Mitglied mehr ist, da es zwischen ihm und 50 Cent zu einer Eskapade führte. Kürzlich erschienen auch diverse Tracks auf denen Young Buck seinen ehemaligen Boss 50 Cent disst (z. B. Laugh Now Cry Later, Taped Conversation oder Terminate On Sight) und sich zu der ganzen Lage äußert. Von G Units Seite aus gab es bislang nur einige Radiointerviews worin 50 Cent den Austritt von Young Buck bestätigte. Am 17. Oktober 2009 rief Young Buck beim Radiosender Shade 45 an und hatte ein Gespräch mit DJ Whoo Kid, dem DJ von G Unit, in dem er erklärte, dass er den Streit mit 50 Cent beseitigen wolle und keine Probleme mehr mit ihm und der G Unit habe. Außerdem erklärte er, dass er trotz seines Austritts aus der G Unit jetzt „sein eigenes Ding“ mache. Young Buck dementierte auch, dass er im Song If I Have To wie behauptet Eminem beleidige, worüber derzeit noch stark spekuliert wird. Diskografie Alben und Single-Auskopplungen * Thuggin' Til The End (mit D-Tay), 2000 *''Beg For Mercy'' (mit G Unit), 2003 **''Stunt 101''; Poppin' Them Thangs; Wanna Get To Know You * Straight Outta Ca$hville, 2004 **''Let Me In''; Look At Me Now (feat. Mr. Porter); Shorty Wanna Ride * Buck The World, 2007 **''I Know You Want Me'' (feat. Jazze Pha); Get Buck (Produced by Polow Da Don); Hold On (feat. 50 Cent); U Ain't Goin Nowhere (feat. Latoya Williams) * The Rehab, 2010 **''When the Rain Stops''; Ya Betta Know It; Hood Documentary Mixtapes *''Welcome To The Hood''; G-Unit Radio 9 (G-Unit City); Case Dismissed *''Welcome To The Traphouse''; Southern Soldiers 2; Chronic 2006 *''-615-''; G-Unit Radio 24 (Clean Up Man); Mr. Ten-A-Key (Product Of The South) *''Still Ten-A-Key''; Still Ten-A-Key Part 2; Back for the Streets *''Rumors''; Get Buck Bitch; Laugh now Cry Later (The Game und Young Buck) *''2009: Back on my Buck Shit''; Only God can judge me *''Product of the Grind''; Buck em Up; After the Unit *''Back on my Buck Shit Vol. 2''; Filme *2008: Loyalty and Respect Diverse *2005: Diverse auf Get Rich Or Die Tryin' O.S.T. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Webpräsenz (englisch) * StageStars.net - Young Buck (englisch) }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren 1981 en:Young Buck it:Young Buck Kategorie:Alle Artikel